Free Hugs
by candy4yourEYEZ
Summary: A one-shot about Prussia and Canada and free hugs. YAY. PruCan for the win! T for language and... suggestiveness. Fail summary is Fail


It all started with Canada walking through the halls of the world conference building, searching for the shock of white hair and crimson eyes that would herald the 'awesome' Prussia. He'd been over at Germany's house for Oktoberfest, and he was supposed to go back home with Canada after this meeting.

Canada was expecting to find Prussia either: A: annoying Austria, B: hanging out (read: drinking) with France and Spain, or C:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Canada shrieked as he was tackled from behind by an overenthusiastic Prussia. "GILBERT? WHAT THE HELL GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF-" and Canada faceplanted, unable to balance both himself and the Prussian clinging to his back. "Gil, please get off me," he mumbled into the floor.

"Why?" Prussia grinned; Canada could feel it against his neck. "It's Free Hug Friday, after all! I have to give people awesome free hugs from the awesome me! And you're going to help!"

Canada wasn't allowed up (and out of the compromising position) until he agreed to go out with Prussia later and give people free hugs. Which turned out to be a not-half-bad idea, for once. Normally Prussia's ideas ended up with people in jail, Canada being sued for destruction of private property, Switzerland chasing them with guns blazing, or Canada and Prussia locked in Hungary's house while she picked out clothes for them to wear (Canada's note to self: burn that maid outfit she sent for Christmas ASAP).

After the meeting was over (finally, America had seemed to go on forever about hamburgers and robots), somehow almost all of the nations had gotten wind of the free hugs idea!

"Free hugs originated in Korea, da ze~!"

"Korea, free hugs are not an excuse to grope people, aru!"

"Hugging freely is truly a _tres bien _idea, my country has been doing that for ages."

"You mean being perverted as usual, damn frog. Free hugs isn't a good idea, you have no idea who you're hugging and what disease they have."

"Free hugs are, like, so totally cool! Liet and I are, like totally fans of the, like, idea."

"Hero's hugs are always free!"

"Russia gives free hugs, da?"

And in all the confusion, Canada and Prussia managed to sneak out of the conference and get back to Canada's house.

* * *

"Hey, Birdie, I bet my poster is awesomer than yours is!" Prussia waved his sheet of cardboard around, which was supposed to be a free hugs sign, except…

"Gil… That doesn't say free hugs… it says 'awesome.'" Canada sighed at Prussia's egotistical streak. Really, could that man go a single day without saying the word 'awesome?'

Add one more question to the 'things that will never happen' list.

"Well, I figured you'd actually write the whole 'free hugs' part (see, and the awesome me was right! Your sign says free hugs!) so I'd just write awesome, so the awesome me doesn't have to do as much work, and I'll just hold my awesome sign next to yours, and then it will say 'awesome free hugs!'" Prussia beamed like a small child presented with a rather large bowl of candy. Or, in his case, a hyperactive albino with an awesome fetish.

"Gil…" Canada sighed, wondering how Germany had managed to put up with him for so long.

"You forgot the 'bert' part." Smirk.

"…" facepalm.

Well, eventually, the two actually did manage to get out of the house and over to a place where they could hold up the free hugs signs without being molested by Korea (Hands off birdie's chest! He's mine!), bugged by America (N-no Alfred, we really don't need a 'hero' to help us… NO, for the last time, this is not one of Gilbert's 'plots to rape me!'), or asked to become one with Russia (STAY AWAY YOU COMMIE BASTARD!).

As prompted by the signs, people were coming up and hugging them. Canada got hugged by a ton of girls, all squealing over how cute he looked and how sweet he was, and would he go out with them? To which Canada would blush and reply "S-sorry, but I'm already in a relationship…" and they would squeal all the more (Isn't he so cute, he doesn't want to cheat on his girl!) and Canada didn't bother correcting them. After another round of giggling, they always walked away smiling

Prussia was hugged by the more punk girls, or bro-hugged the men that were brave enough to come by. Every time someone actually came up to him and hugged him, he informed them that a bit of his awesomeness had been passed to them, so they should live awesomely. They always walked away smiling as well.

When it started getting dark, Prussia and Canada headed back to Canada's house for a well-deserved night of rest after bringing happiness to so many people.

Except no much actual resting went on.

_The Next World Meeting_

Canada walked around with Prussia like normal, but something seemed a bit off. For one, a lot of nations were staring, and Prussia seemed to be smirking more than usual…

"Gilbert, what's going on." Canada finally cornered him after Romano came up to him and patted him on the shoulder, barely concealing a smirk.

"Look at your back." Prussia just grinned.

Canada walked into the bathroom, then after a brief shriek of outrage, ripped the piece of cardboard off the back of his coat and chased Prussia, thoroughly intending to kill him once and for all.

The sign fluttered to the floor; it was Prussia's 'awesome' sign he'd made for the free hugs campaign, but with a few alterations. It now said:

_Canada's Vital Regions have been claimed by the AWESOME me. The truth hurts, bitches._

* * *

Authoress' Random Ramble

This is the one-shot I promised Emgee Kagamine when she correctly guessed the song and artist in my one PruCan songfic. YAY FOR HER, SHE IS AWESOME. I own (sadly) neither the free hugs thing or Hetalia *sobs* Reviews are awesome :D

(here's the link to Emgee Kagamine's awesome fanart, just take out the spaces!)

H t t p : / / emgee – chan . deviant art . c o m / gallery / # /d 2p a9 o w

Less than three. Less than three.


End file.
